Typical rack and pinion automotive steering assemblies include a pinion shaft and rack, incorporated with a design that includes a conventional rack bearing, coil spring and adjuster plug design. During use, various components of the steering assembly wear. Such components may include rack bearing liners and rack and pinion teeth. Such wear creates clearance gaps between components that can result in unwanted noise and vibration.